


Hollow

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions born from trauma last far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Waste Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375813) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> If you haven't read Nekosmuse's latest opus, please go and read that first and come back. I promise not to mind the wait. As always, Neko's words are a true inspiration, and these were written as I read the early drafts of chapters.

sensations  
pulses

stopped dead

minds shut down

shut off

hidden.

it’s new  
to be without

to be dependent  
on faces,  
gestures

not minds

the feeling  
not unwelcome  
is only _different_

unusual  
unfamiliar.


	2. Chapter 2

back  
always  
back

to haunt  
to torment

to inflict  
more  
always more

never ending  
pain.

reminders of  
years  
long since passed.

but always back.

never dead

astonishing

how he revives  
reinvents  
resurrects.


	3. Chapter 3

simple heat  
simple movement

welcome to him

no longer reliant  
on minds,  
but

hands holding  
eyes darting,  
lips parting.

Pulled away  
too soon

pain crept  
in  
settled

questioning  
everything


	4. Chapter 4

tides change  
moments of  
peace  
replaced by  
brutal violence.

Violence follows  
not astonishing

the thrill of  
holding  
a smaller frame

that is,  
though.


	5. Chapter 5

determination

set hard stone  
against

a foe

so ominous  
so deranged  
so vile

strong  
enough?

are they all

strong enough?


	6. Chapter 6

locked away  
shut out

or is he?

rushing back  
rushing in

rushing past  
new memories

destroying them

leaving  
the man  
the horrible man

to taunt


	7. Chapter 7

on the edge

battle  
imminent

pain  
no longer  
singular

but collective  
scores  
having been  
abused

one small  
force

to topple


	8. Chapter 8

soft edge  
unfamiliar

cotton  
surrounding  
years of  
oppression

in its wake  
hope blooms  
hands splay

warmth settles


End file.
